Every Rose Has It's Thorn a.k.a. My Mistake
by RaptorX5
Summary: Max is in heat, she has a date with Logan but Zack shows up and things get complicated. Max leaves Logan waiting in the cold Seattle rain. (I know this has been done to death but it’s song inspired.) R+R!!!
1. Prologue, I guess.

Summary: Max is in heat, she has a date with Logan but Zack shows up and things get complicated. Max leaves Logan waiting in the cold Seattle rain. (I know this has been done to death but it's song inspired.) R+R!!!

Misunderstanding - Genesis

There must be some misunderstanding

There must be some kind of mistake

I waited in the rain for hours

You were late

Now it's not like me to say the right thing

But you could've called to let me know

I checked your number twice, don't understand it

So I went home

Well I'd been waiting for this weekend

I thought that maybe we could see a show

Never dreamed I'd have this feeling

But seeing you is believing

That's why I don't know why

You didn't show up that night

There must be some misunderstanding

There must be some kind of mistake

I was waiting in the rain for hours

You were late

Since then I've been running around trying to find you

I went to the places you always go

I rang your home but got no answer

Jumped in my car, I went 'round there

I still don't believe it

He was just leaving

There must be some misunderstanding

There must be some kind of mistake.

A/N: Okay and yes the story will come in the next post. The title says it all this was my mistake. In hindsight I probably should not have written it at all. I know I'll get alot of flames from this. Either people will love it or hate it. This is what you get from a confused shipper in a car listening to eighties music. This is not really song fic just song based. I hope this helps you understand where I am coming from. Oh well love it or hate it every rose has it's thorn. 


	2. Some Misunderstanding

****

Logan lit the two candles on the table and then the few scattered around the room. The city was in the middle of a brown out and Logan had invited Max over for dinner three nights ago. Tonight was the one-year anniversary of the day Max had first broken into his penthouse apartment. Logan had been planning the night for a least a month now. The brown out or the pouring sheets of rain outside had not been part of his original plan but oddly it did make the night seem more romantic. Logan had asked Max to join him for dinner at the exact time the security reports said the 'intruder' had entered his apartment by dropping through his window a year ago. He was hoping that if Max remembered what today was she would come in through the window which this time Logan had left graciously open for her. It would make the anniversary perfect for it to start out the way their ... friendship had begun. Logan doubted the X5 would remember the importance of the day. Max seemed to have a complete mental block when it came to holidays. Was it because of all the sentimentality associated with them? Logan doubted he'd ever know for sure. Logan sighed looking up at the clock fearful of burning the dinner he was only keeping warm now. A bouquet of two dozen red roses sat on the table leaning up against a case of motor oil. Logan sighed again watching the flame dance at the tip of the candles Max should have came through the window at that exact moment but she didn't.

*

Max passed the apartment like a caged animal. She wrung her hands. "What am I going to do?"

"Chill out Boo."

"I can't. I'm supposed to go over Logan's for dinner tonight but I can't I'm-"

"In heat." The two women turned and there stood Zack just inside the apartments open window. 

Original Cindy stepped up to him. "You've got bad timin ya know that Zack?"

"Seemed perfect to me." He shrugged lazily leaning against the windowsill. 

Original Cindy just shook her head. She couldn't stand Sam/Zack, whoever he was he was a pain in the... "Original Cindy's outta here, hittin Crash. Be good Boo." There was just something about him that frustrated her and Original Cindy knew exactly what that something was Max's brother wasn't Logan. As much as she made fun of old Wheel-boy Original Cindy did like him better then Mr. Military. Original Cindy shook her head and left the apartment. 

"Zack." Max sighed his name. She'd been in heat for four days and the worst of it was just beginning. 

"I was in the area." Zack said by way of explanation. "I could smell you a mile off Maxie. I figured you could use some company."

"Zack I don't want to... we can't." Max's whole body shuddered and she passed the room faster. 

"I know Maxie. I figured I could talk you through it. Better a big brother the keep you calm then going and getting your rocks off with some sleazy stranger off the streets."

Max growled softly and kept passing.

Zack took his jacket off and threw it over the back of a chair taking a seat on the couch. "Sit down Max."

Max sat down following Zack's loosely issued order. She was so close to Zack that their knees touched. She could hear his heart beating and his calm slow deliberate breathing.

"What was your first time like?" Max turned to Zack her hands were shaking, her pupils were dilated and she growled softly again.

"I had my first three cycles in Manticore." Zack answered. "I thought you knew that."

Max shook her head no.

Zack new all about heat cycles and in the X5's unlike their feline counterparts it wasn't only the females who went into heat. X5's are polyestrus, which means they can have many heat periods in each breeding season. Each heat period lasts between 5-14 days. If they have mated, they will usually go out of heat within 24 hours. If they have not mated and do not create a child, they can go into heat repeatedly every 2-3 weeks. This means that if you go into heat - you can't simply keep yourself locked up at home, waiting for it to go away. It will eventually go away but it comes on stronger the next time it hits. By the time Manticore had gotten to the X5's untreated heat cycles usually repeated once a month.

Zack took Max's warm trembling hands into his own to stop the shaking. "They locked me in the cells in the sub-basement where they used to keep the X2's before they cut their numbers down to only four and moved them into the basement. The used hormone therapy and isolation to try and break me of the cycle. I was under strict observation for a full two weeks. My second cycle only came on stronger then the first."

Max's whole body tingled, her nerves were on high sensitivity just by the cool touch of Zack's hands against hers, but he wouldn't look at her. "That was when you got sent away on those solo missions isn't it. The first time that happened we were sure we had lost you for good."

"Yes." Zack nodded. "My first time on the outside was much different. It was very-"

"Amazing." Max threw the word in breathlessly. 

"Yes in many ways." Zack gave a curt nod. "I pounced on the first female I allowed myself to come into contact with after throwing myself into isolation for four days. It was almost-"

"Violent and animalistic." Max nodded finishing his sentence.

"How about you?" Zack asked.

"We weren't talking about me." Max suddenly got defensive.

"And now we are." Zack just wanted to get her mind off the here and now.

Max sighed out of frustration letting go of Zack's hand. "I ran into Krit and we had a huge fight. We just happened to bump into each other on the streets and an all out war ensued. We were both in heat and didn't know it. It made us extremely aggressive."

Zack nodded and stayed silent he wanted Max to continue.

Max leaned over and rested her head on Zack's shoulder. "It was strange I didn't know it was him at first. I knew it had to be an X5 from his fighting ability but I didn't know it was him. Not until I saw his barcode much later into the incident. We attracted attention neither of us needed. Sector police came and tried to break us up. Three males and two females. We knocked all but two out and took our prospective mates. The cycle didn't end there."

Zack knew the story through Krit's point of view but he wanted to hear it from Max's point of view. 

"We rendered the sector police unconscious and just starred at each other across the room. Krit made the first move. He wasn't my little brother anymore, not then, not really ever. We went back to his place because his foster parents were away; we spent two days together." Max stopped she didn't seem to want to continue with the story and Zack knew it all anyway so he didn't push her.

"Krit's told me about it before." Zack nodded.

Max shuddered against Zack then pulled away from him and got up to pass the room again. "Heat cycles suck."

Zack just nodded being around a female usually threw the male into a cycle as well. Zack tensed it hadn't happened yet but he had no doubt that it would happen. "It's hell."

Max got down on the floor and started doing pushups.

"Max have you eaten yet today?"

"Not for two days." Max answered without stopping or looking up at Zack. 

Zack new this meant the cycle was pretty bad. "You had plans for tonight?"

"Huh?" Max pushed herself harder.

"You're dressed up." Zack observed.

"Logan invited me over for dinner." Max grunted as her pager went off. 

"Logan?" Zack asked. 

"Yes." Max answered after checking her pager.

"Are you going to call him?" Zack asked.

"I don't know." Max purred softly.

"Do you want me to call him and tell him that you're sick?" Zack asked. 

"No." Max snapped. "he'll worry and want to come over then. I can't see him now."

"Alright, it's you're decision." Zack shook his head and joined her in her set of pushups.

* 

Logan passed around the room Max was almost an hour late. He'd paged her and gotten no response so he had little choice but to wait. The dinner had been overcooked and thrown away twenty minuets ago. The roses were beginning to wilt and Logan had blown out all but two of the candles. The two on the table were beginning to melt down. Tiring of waiting and watching the candles Logan paged Max again and starred out of her window watching the pouring rain.

*

Zack looked good for Zack even Max had to admit that. His hair was soaking wet and he wore tight black jeans a white tank top and his leather jacket. His clothes clung to him with the residual rain that was on them his jacket had been discarded shortly after he'd arrived. Max watched his toned arms flexing as he did pushups next to her. He was truly a miracle of modern science. Zack was perfect in almost every aspect of the word but he was still Zack her big brother, protector and CO.

"Zack?" Max purred.

"Uh-huh?" Both had stopped doing their sets of pushups.

Max swore as her pager went off again. "I'm going to go take a shower."

"That's a good idea." Zack's breathing had quickened a bit but it wasn't entirely due to the exercise. 

Zack swore and threw himself onto the couch as Max fled the room. He had to keep everything in focus his mission was to help Max with what she wanted. He would not take advantage of the situation no matter how he thought he felt about her. He needed to continue to play the big brother, the helper, the protector, and the CO. Now was not the time to loose control or give in to false sentimentality.

Max struck the shower wall glad for the first time that the buildings water heater did not work. It was good that Zack had shown up when he did before she went out and did something stupid again. She didn't want her and Logan's relationship taking the next step because of anything remotely related to Manticore. If and when it moved on she wanted it to be because of them, just them. Trust was the biggest issue. She trusted Zack with her life and more. He was safe no matter what happened. Max had always loved Zack in her own special way. Logan was still foreign territory to some degree as was love in general. 

Max came out of the bathroom a towel wrapped on her head and another wrapped tightly around her body. The terry cloth towel that Logan had given her was tantalizingly soft against her highly sensitive flesh. Max dressed quickly in a pair of sweat pants and a jersey shirt. She hadn't noticed it until she looked in the bedroom mirror. The sweat pants belonged to Zack and the Seattle Sea Hawks jersey belonged to Logan. Max sat down on the bed surrounded by the smell of both men. 

Zack stood leaning lazily against the doorframe once he was sure she was decent. "I'll have to call your boss and Cindy's going to have to find a place to stay since this is the way you want it. We're going to have a very tough ten days or so ahead of us. You've never made it through a cycle without giving in have you?"

"No." Max croaked hoarsely.

"It's rough. Tough as hell. It's almost like going through a drug withdrawal. It isn't pretty Max and it won't be easy."

"I know Zack but I trust you you've been through this all before." Max hugged herself rocking lightly on the end of the bed.

Zack blanched. She trusted him and those simple words sealed everything. Big Brother. Protector. Commanding Officer. He repeated these words screaming them at himself in his head to overpower the part of his brain that screamed out No. No relation. Lover. Love her. That was not what Max wanted or needed right now. "We'll get through this Max I promise. Do you want to go for a ride?" A motorcycle ride not...

"Not right now." Max jumped up and hugged Zack tightly. "Just hold me for a while."

"That's not going to help Maxie." Zack stepped back even though every fiber of his being screamed against it.

"Zack." Max whined, screamed and pleaded with the one simple exclamation of his name.

"I'm going shopping you need to eat. I'll be back soon you have my word." Zack turned and fled the apartment.

It was pouring rain she was going crazy and all Max could think was that Zack had forgotten his jacket. Max ran her fingers over the soft broken in leather the smell of Zack overpowering the natural smell of the garment. He'd left her. Against her better judgment and without any real reason Max broke down and cried damming the cascade of hormone reactions coursing through her veins. 

*

Logan looked around the now darkened apartment the two remaining candles had burnt themselves out. Darkness, light what did it matter? Max had forgotten him or worse left him on a very important night. Logan decided to go for a walk and it didn't occur to him to bring an umbrella or a coat until he was soaked to the bone and far from the towers. Logan walked and walked lost in thought until he found himself standing outside Max's building. He stood across the street looking up at the lit apartment windows for almost an hour maybe longer. He just couldn't bring himself to go upstairs Max must have had her reasons. At hearing the sound of a roaring motorcycle Logan's heart soared. Could it be Max? Maybe she really hadn't forgotten but something had come up and she was racing to be with him. Yes something must have come up.

Something had come up all right and it was Zack. Zack who roared up on the motorcycle with a bag of groceries. Chocolates, strawberries, a bottle of wine and a bottle of vitamins stuck out of the top of the bag. Zack miraculously had not noticed Logan as he rushed into the building. Rejected, heartbroken and confused Logan turned away from the building and started to walk again. It didn't matter where he headed now, he had been stood up on a very important night for Max's brother who came bearing gifts. Maybe Max was sick and just scared to tell Logan and worry him. Or maybe Big Brother wasn't the only way Max thought of dear Zack and Logan had been fooling himself all this time about their relationship or lack there of. There was no use in Logan going upstairs or paging Max anymore tonight. Clearly her mind had been made up. 

*

Zack came into the apartment carrying a large paper bag that was beginning to rip from the rain. He put the bottle of hormone supplements and the box of chocolates on the table the rest of the things he put in the refrigerator incase they needed them later. "Maxie?"

Max tore out of her bedroom. "What'd you get Zack?"

Zack held out the box of chocolates and Max laughed.

"You can't be serious!"

"It helps take the edge off." Zack shrugged. "Take two of these too." He held out the bottle of pills.

Max shook her head and swallowed the pills down dry and then dove into the chocolates. "Do I want to know how you got all of this stuff and why it took you so long?

"No." Zack shook his head and laughed. "Don't ask silly questions Maxie."

"Ah." Max went back to eating the chocolates starring at Zack.

Zack had no doubts what was going through her mind due to the glazed glint in her eyes. 

"Did you ever have a good cycle?" Max asked.

"Yes." A smile crept on to Zack's full lips but it quickly faded to a frown and then all signs of emotion were gone. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Please Zack." Max purred. 

"It won't help either of us." Zack stated bluntly, "How'd you get a pair of my pants?"

"You left them here." Max shrugged. "There comfortable and you're not getting them back so don't even think about asking."

Zack didn't think about asking. He thought about Max in his pants. A female wearing your clothing was always a turn on. Too much to handle right now so Zack started talking. "My first good cycle was with this girl named Lori who I was seeing at the time for a while. She was sweet and gentile and a complete liability but I really cared for her. Being around her left me forget everything else for a while." Zack turned away from Max. "She was killed in a car accident. I'd blame it on Manticore if I could but they had nothing to do with it. At least I don't think they did I ran anyway."

"I'm sorry Zack." Max licked some left over chocolate from her fingers.

Zack shrugged his face and exterior hardening. He would say nothing more on the subject. For now thinking of Lori had taken the edge off of his thoughts of Max. Damn the pheromones. He watched her lick the chocolate from her own fingers emitting a soft purr.

She caught his eye. "Would you like one Zack?"

Zack shrugged. "With the rate your going... if you think you can spare one Maxie, sure."

"They're good." Max considered the box carefully and then picked a piece out of the box. She leaned across the counter crawling slightly her firm stomach resting against the edge her chest hanging slightly above it. The jersey with all its little breathing holes for the fabric left little to the imagination. She reached out the thumb and forefinger of her right hand holding the piece of chocolate. She popped it into Zack's mouth her fingers lingering for a moment on the tip of his lips. Zack reached out with his tongue to grab the candy and it came into contact with her fingertips. Max swooned and Zack growled playfully. They froze Gazes locked. There was no doubt about it now, being near Max had thrown Zack into heat. 

*

Logan knew Max must have been home. He also knew she couldn't have been at his apartment unless Cindy and Zack had something going on and that was damn near impossible. Logan just kept on walking oblivious to the rain. He didn't even realize that he had ended up where an upset Max normally would have ended up until he wandered through the door and into Crash. Sketchy, Herbal and Original Cindy were in their usual spot at the back of the bar along with some other Jam Pony employees kicking off the weekend that Logan had been so looking forward to in their usual way. Original Cindy waved Logan over. 

"Hey Lickety-boo come hang with us."

Logan was there and had little choice but to stay and try to make the best of a horrible night. He shivered softly the heat in the club chilling his wet skin. Logan went out on a limb. "How's Max feeling?"

"Boo didn't want you to worry Logan." Original Cindy answered. "She was all dressed up fancy like for you and all then-"

"Zack came along?"

"Apparently Mr. Military was playin all secret spy and new my boo needed some takin care of." Original Cindy handed Logan a beer.

"Right." Logan settled into his self-pity. He settled down at the table with his drink and the image of Max all dressed up just for him. She was sick that explained it somewhat. The alcohol and the mental image of Max got him to do some serious heavy thinking. 

_______________________________________________________________________A/N: :: Dodges all the angry people:: It may not be going where it seems to be going, yet. I'm not entirely sure where this will lead, just give it a chance it's still not committed to M/Z or M/L yet who knows maybe I can pull off both. And yes I know Max came in through the skylight but you can't really leave one of those open for a person so I changed the background story a bit to fit my needs. :) Oh yeah and the Krit thing I may have to change to Zane due to some peoples actor issues but Newayz... Um... chapter two is already in the works. Don't hate me for leaving off where I did I promise it will start looking better for all. (Yes I know that I take a while to post it will be especially worse now because finals are looming on the end of next week. But I will try and keep up with this just be patient with me.)


	3. Some Kind of Mistake

Zack flew back away from the counter and away from Max's touch. She had said that they could be nothing more then siblings and friends. "Max?"

His features were in shadow, she could not see his eyes, and yet Max felt her flesh turning molten under his gaze. She raised her arms to him in silent invitation and then purred softly. "Zack."

His heart was hammering so hard that he honestly feared it might do some damage to him, his breathing was shallow and quick. He was warm and felt a rush of blood up into his cheeks. There was a persistent pounding in his head. "Maxie I thought you wanted to wait it-"

"I think I know what I want Zack." Max tore around the counter and had him pinned suddenly against the wall. 

"Max you're about four days in and the worst of it is just beginning. You said you wanted to get through this. I'm going to help you-" 

"Shhh," Max put a finger to Zack's lips. "I know you're going to help me."

"No, Maxie that's not what I meant." Zack squirmed and pushed Max away grinning coyly at her. "Think about Logan you said that you were doing this for him."

"Now I want to do it for me Zack. For us. For the family and yes for Logan. I want to protect him. Now assume your usual role." Max chased after Zack grabbing him by the shoulder and spinning him back to face her. "Fight me."

"What?" Zack's mind screamed fight her, I'd rather love her. He blinked. "Fight you?"

"I have to get rid of this aggression somehow." Max dropped into a sparing stance.

"Trying to turn me into Krit?" Zack snapped smirking at her.

"Shut up." Max snapped. "I thought you said you'd help me." Max quipped.

"I want to help you Maxie I'll fight you if you want." Zack smirked an

animalistic glint in his eyes.

"Square off. Let's go!" Max rushed at Zack. 

*

"Whoa man careful." Sketchy reached out to steady a wobbly Logan. "You're lucky you don't have to walk home man."

"Why?" Logan was drinking straight out of his own pitcher of beer through a straw.

Sketchy laughed. "Because I sure as hell wouldn't want to drag you all the way back to your place. I know it's hard enough for Original Cindy and Max to drag me back to my place. Yours is a hell of a lot father away."

"Damn Sketchy where's the wisdom commin from tonight?" Original Cindy asked.

"Altered states of mind open you up to higher states of consciousness." Herbal offered. 

"Ri-ight." Original Cindy rolled her eyes.

Logan struck the table in front of him and struggled to sit up straighter if he'd been capable of standing he would have. "I love her."

The group fell silent at his declaration. 

"What?" Original Cindy gasped. 

"Max. I love her. She's perfect in every way and she doesn't even know I exist." Logan chugged his beer and looked as if he might cry.

"Don't kind yourself lickety-boo. My Boo loves you even if her screwed up upbringing won't let her admit it."

"Da woman knows you exist alright." Herbal threw in his two cents.

"She hates me. She only wants to be friends." Logan wined.

"Logan listen to Original Cindy Boo" Original Cindy yelled at him. "No one knows my Boo better then Original Cindy. My Boo's got it bad for you Wheel-boy." Original Cindy put a hand on Logan's shoulder and was met with an evil glare at the sound of her old nickname for him.

"You're lying to me." Logan looked miserable feeling sorry for himself.

"Original Cindy don't lie Logan." She held up her glass of beer. "Dis stuff's betta then any truth serum those black helicopter boys could cook up. It's just like you tellin us the truth about my Boo."

Logan drunk his beer and thought hard about what Original Cindy had said and simply nodded.

"Max stops the entire world when her pager goes off and it's you." Sketchy offered. "She'd kill a guy to get to a pay phone."

Logan forced a small grin and turned back to the solace of his drink. "If you three little ponies are right then why'd she stand me up on the one-year anniversary of the first day we met?"

Original Cindy blanched and winched she hadn't known the circumstances of the night, if she had she would have insisted that Max go over to Logan's crib. The heat cycle would have been perfect to move forward their relationship. "She's really sick Logan."

"I could have taken good care of her." Logan spoke up.

"She didn't want you to see her as weak." Original Cindy said reassuringly to Logan. 

"Hasn't anyone ever taken care of you when you're sick?" Logan challenged her. "I think it's nice I don't see needing someone's help as a weakness."

"You know Max she's different." Original Cindy spoke up.

"She's always guarded." Logan nodded drinking more. 

*

Thrust, dodge, thrust, dodge, and block. It was as if Zack and Max were fencing instead of sparing. It was a ridiculous game of cat and mouse. Bait and switch. Flirt with words fight with flesh. The sound of flesh hitting flesh. The smell of their smell of their sweaty bodies. The vision of the other in front of them. It was an all out sensory assault. Max attacked Zack who blocked her. Zack charged Max and she blocked him. Both growled softly. Max struck out with a fist at Zack who caught it. Their gazes locked again and they both froze. There was a static tension in the air in the room mixing with both of their labored breathing.

"Max?" Zack screamed.

"Zack!" Max purred.

It was as if time itself stood still. Neither of the two batted and eye. Their locked gaze was not broken and neither of them dare to breath or move. Max lunged suddenly at Zack and then ducked his block throwing herself up against him and into a forced embrace. Zack's mind as well as the endorphins pumping through his blood stream screamed that he cling to her for dear life. His overwhelming emotions shadowed out all doubt. He loved her! Commonsense somehow prevailed, she wanted her big brother right now, her leader, advisor and protector. Above all the mission right now was to get her safely and purely through this just as he had promised her he would. 

Zack took a deep breath and countered her move he clung to her just long enough to flip her over his shoulder. Max flew through the air, crashed into the far wall and landed crumpled on the couch beneath her. She rolled over dazed and hurt by the snub but not physically impaired. She was on her feet in seconds gaping at Zack with tears in her eyes. The air in the room was thick with the smell of the tension between the two. Max tore after Zack pinning him up against the wall. She pressed her lips against his. Warmth and a tingle coursed through her skin. This was something they both craved. A look of surprise was plastered on Zack's face but also one of contentment. 

"Max?" He gasped her name. It was a plea and a search for permission all at once. Was she really sure?

"Yes. Yes Zack." Max purred pressing up against him their bodies touching in all the right places. "Help me help yourself."

That was all the consent Zack needed. There was a flurry of motion. Flying hands and startled gasps as clothing was ripped off and discarded in a rampant frenzied scramble to reach the bedroom. Clothes were scattered strewn around the apartment as their bodies melded into one. Zack clad in only a pair of black silk boxers and Max in a matching red and black zebra striped lace bra and panty set. Zack gathered Max up into his arms and threw her on to the bed. 

He stood for a moment above her while they both stripped completely. An animalistic growl escaped Zack and he pounced on top of her. Regardless of their true feelings about each other this was not an act of love but an act of all out passionate need. Aggression and brute force ruled out over everything and dominated their movements. It was truly animalistic speed, rough and insistent. Each bit the others neck until they drew the others blood. Zack teased Max and took her to the breaking point and then let up until she screamed and writhed, begged and pleaded under him. She raised her hips trying to draw him inside of her but he had ideas all his own. 

It played out like a torture session for Max the waiting and anticipation as he brought her closer to what she needed and backed off yet again. She screamed and clawed at him trying to urge him to take her. Max was insane with need and couldn't take it anymore. "Zack please." She moaned.

With an evil grin and an animalistic growl there bodies became one. A chaotic meld of slick flesh grasping flesh and clinging hands. As quickly as they became one they tore apart with the speed that only two X5's could produce. They had amazing speed but also enduring stamina as well. They were designed to be the perfect union.

*

Logan blinked hard his vision blurred by drunken tears. He gaped at Sketchy. "You're sure man? I mean I can always have Bling pick me up and take me home like I was going to."

"Are you kidding man? This is cause for celebration. You're not getting out of this that easily. You've finally proclaimed that Max is the hottie and love of you're life that we've always known just by looking at the two of you."

"Yeah Lickety-boo you gotta crash at homeboy's crib. This party aint stoppin till Original Cindy gotta drag your sloppy drunken arses home."

The four friends laughed and continued to drink. This was in all honesty exactly what Logan needed. Of course he loved Max he had known that for a long time. It took the fear of loosing her on this special night to realize just how much he couldn't stand living without her. Max had not only saved his life countless times but she gave him a reason to go on living. She was his world. He loved Max he just hopped she loved him as well. He prayed that she was feeling well enough that he could tell her how he felt tomorrow. He also hoped he wasn't too hung over that he screwed it all up. All of his fears faded as Herbal returned with another set of pitchers of beer. 

*

Several things had gotten broken. Their frenzied movements somehow had thrown the couple off the bed and on to the floor where the second and third rounds had begun. Zack's neck was a bloody bruised mess but he couldn't have been happier. The bites he inflicted on Max were somewhat more restrained and gentile only out of some warped sense of honor towards Logan. He focused on leaving no tell tale markings. Zack's promise no matter how flimsy still held he loved Max but didn't want to interfere with her and Logan. He gave Max what she needed and kept her faithful in some small way. 

Zack scooped Max up off the floor and threw her down on to the bed for the fourth round. There was a brief few seconds between each where the necessary precautions were taken but the momentum never really stopped. They both preformed at top form as they were designed to do. Finally Max sagged and relaxed under Zack pulling him into a deep meaningful hug. "I love you." It was the first timer in their entire existence where they had spoken in sync without the words sounding clipped and harsh. It was almost an endearing moment if it had not been for the actions that had just taken place.

"Thank you Zack."

"Thank you Max."

Zack rolled off of Max to a mumbled protest from her to dispose of the protection and found her drifting off to sleep when he returned. He lay down next to her and she rolled over seeking the comfort, security and warmth of his arms her breathing coming in ragged gasps as she clung to him. Her breathing eventually evened out and she fell asleep in his arms just before he too fell asleep due to sheer exhaustion. 

*

Logan and Sketchy stumbled back to Sketchy's pad guided by Original Cindy and Herbal. Herbal found his own way home. Original Cindy crashed on the couch to make sure that Logan woke up all right and with enough time to tell Max the conclusion he had come to about them. Logan and Sketchy slept head to foot on Sketchy's bed and were passed out cold by the time Herbal started his journey home. They were too respectively obliterated to stay awake any longer. Logan fell asleep with the image of Max in his head all dressed up just for him.

*

Max woke up curled up in Zack's arms intertwined with him and they activities of the past night came crashing back to her. She jerked awake and Zack was instantly alert. "Shh Maxie it's okay. It's okay." Zack stroked her hair softly.

"Morning Zack." Max smiled. She hugged him softly and he placed a soft kiss on her forehead. 

They both eventually pulled apart from the embrace and found their clothing, which was easier for Max. She simply pulled new clothes out of her closet and draws. Zack had to hunt for all of his clothes from the night before. Max seemed a whole lot better then she had been the night before. She was still on edge but it wasn't as intense. She seemed slightly unsettled by the happening of the night before and yet oddly calmed by them. They ate the traditional X5 breakfast of champions a portion of left over cold Chinese food. By the time they had finished eating Zack could tell Max was still troubled and on edge. It crushed him and he sighed but he promised that he wouldn't interfere and would keep her faithful. Half a promise was better then none. 

"GO to him." Zack said it deadpan. He loved Max and always would but he couldn't rightfully hold her back. This time he didn't want to be the one to leave. Too many times before one of them had been hurt like that.

"You're sure?" Max was begging but had already shrugged her coat on. 

"Yes just go." Zack snapped dejectedly. "You know it's what you want."

She threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. "Thank you Zack you're the best."

So Max left. Her parting remark hurting more then anything else. Zack knew that she had a good twenty-four hours left until the heat cycle completely died down. He would be fine and she still had enough time left to reconcile things with Logan. As much as Zack hated Logan he loved Max. It seemed to be what Max wanted. Therefore it was what was best for Max and anything that made her happy made him happy in some way. 

*

Original Cindy had woken Logan and Sketchy up at a reasonable time. Logan was still groggy and Sketchy had thrown a pillow at her before he rolled over and went back to sleep. Original Cindy made sure that Logan was home safely and then took off to drop in for a surprise visit on her new squeeze. No sooner had she left and Logan sat down before heard Max's voice. She sounded oddly timid.

"Hey Logan?"

"I'm in here Max." He called from the couch. 

Max stood in the doorway looking more beautiful then Logan had ever seen her even though she wasn't dressed up. Infact she was wearing an old beat up pair of gray sweat pants and Logan's Seattle Seahawks jersey. Logan didn't remember ever lending her the jersey but he didn't mind seeing her in it at all.

"Logan I didn't mean to-"

"Max I really need to-"

"No you go first." They said at the same time and laughed. The situation called for it.

"Logan I need to apologize for-"

"Max don't it's okay. Original Cindy told me you were sick. I completely understand. Just next time it happens I'd apreciate a phone call."

"Logan you're amazing." Max purred looking as if she might cry.

"Max I have something serious to tell you."

Max blanched. Could he be so mad at her that he never wanted to see her again? She whimpered softly averting her eyes as he took her hands. Hands that were shaking and Max had not even noticed until now. No, it wasn't a seizure. Zack had made sure she took her morning dose of Typtophan like a good little soldier with breakfast. Just like a norm would take a daily dose of vitamin C. This shaking had nothing to due with Manticore this was all Max and pure nerves. 

"Max?"

"Yes Logan?"

"I," Logan paused. "I should have told you this a long time ago Max but I was too proud and too scared."

Max nodded. There were tears in her eyes and a lump in the back of her throat. She didn't trust herself to speak. Her gesture was meant to tell her to continue and he did. 

"Max I . . ."

"Logan it's okay. I can take anything you have to say to me now. My philosophy has always been hope for the best expect the worst. I have to live like that." She squeezed his hand lightly in some sort of reassurance.

Logan looked like the one that might cry now. Max never seemed to cease to amaze him. He gazed deeply into Max's eyes holding tightly to her hands. 

"Max Guevara. I love you. X5-452. I love everything about you. You give me a reason to open my eyes in the morning. A drive I didn't even find in marriage. I love you." He said it softly the last time.

Max could count the number of times she had cried her entire life on both hands. Soldiers didn't cry. Big girls didn't cry. Loners didn't have reasons to cry. Yet with those simple three words Max had become a basket case. She was grinning like a fool as tears streamed down her face. Maybe she was a fool, a fool in love. Happy tears, the only other time in her life she had cried them was on the night after the escape when she realized she was safe and free. She fled into Logan's waiting arms. 

"I feel the same way Logan. I ..."It was hard to say but all the brick walls and barricades inside her came tumbling down. "I love you."

Max was crying and shuddering and suddenly his closeness was just too much for her to bear. She reverted back to the jungle pantheress she had been the night before with Zack. 

"Logan." She purred fiercely. 

"Max?" He gasped her name as she moved to fiercely grasp his wrists. He cocked his head imploring as to exactly what she meant. 

"I've wanted to hear you say that for the longest time." Max answered breathlessly. "We've passed a large hurtle today. As long as we're moving ahead why don't we take it further?"

"Max we just declared our love for each other I don't want to rush anything." Logan said carefully.

"But Logan I know what I want." Max purred and pouted then winked seductively. "I want you Logan Cale."

"Max, my love, are you sure?" It felt so good to finally be able to call her that.

"Does this answer your question?" Max purred and rushed Logan all at once. She pounced on him their lips joining passionately. 

Logan gasped under the presence of her soft warm lips but offered no protest. 

Max moaned and scooped Logan tenderly off the couch rushing down the hallway with him in her arms. She knew he wouldn't have been able to walk fast enough to make her happy. She paused only for a second. Guestroom or Master bedroom? Then she kicked open Logan's bedroom door and tossed him down on to the bed pouncing on to of him. 

"Max wait!" Logan grasped her wrists stopping her and gently rolling her off of him. He knew he couldn't have done it if she hadn't wanted him to have control. 

"What?" Her breathless plea made her sound like a whiney little child but only for a second. 

Logan stood over the bed and cocked his head motioning softly. "Lay down Max I want to do this right."

Tenderly, softly, slowly her stripped her of her clothing allowing her to do the same to him. He even surprised her by using his teeth to remove his jersey from her upper body. Max was still on fire and showed no signs of cooling down anytime soon. Logan took things slowly teasing Max as Zack had but differently. He paused at moments out of pure respect looking for signs of conformation from Max. A soft nod of her head or a wink and a needy smile was all he needed. 

Max screamed out Logan's name though the action was gentile and soothing at all times. This was truly an act of pure love. Simplistic love making with the person she loved. They lay next to each other when it was finally over angelic smiles of pleasure plastered on their faces. Max sighed snuggling into the safety of Logan's arms. 

Everything was as it should be. They slept together safe in each other's arms completely exhausted and content. They woke up and then repeated the entire thing all over again. The cycle continued for the next two days breaking periodically for eating, sleeping and showering. They did everything together except for when Max called in sick to work. The heat cycle was over. Her and Logan were in love. Max was sure it was her, the truth and not just Manticore as it had been with Zack. Everything was right in the world. There was no longer any misunderstanding and this definitely wasn't any mistake. 


End file.
